Parejas felices
by pitufotontin
Summary: Los pitufos se encuentran en problemas cuando la tripulación pitufina les piden algo que va mas allá de lo que su dignidad del permite
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno,solo es algo que se me ocurrió,posiblemente sea muy corto pero valdra la pena**

 **Como podrán imaginar,los pitufos no me pertenecen**

* * *

Papa pitufo esperaba un día cualquiera,descanso, pitufos trabajaban en sus cosas y nadie había llegado a molestarlo..hasta que tocaron a su puerta.

-¿quien será?,tal vez sea Filosofo con sus cosas-

Abrió la puerta perezosamente y lo que vió por poco le hace gritar de espanto

-¡Papa pitufo!-

Esta era una pitufina anciana de ropa roja,ya la había conocido desde hace días,ella no perdió tiempo en abrazarlo como un saludo

-¿que haces aqui?- le preguntó ,por los gruñidos que pudo oír de los demás pitufos , dedujo que el resto de sus chicas estaban ahí tambien

-¿así me saludas? solo quería venir a verte,pero que guapo te ves hoy..tan intelectual,listo,joven y...

-¿que vas a pedir?- le preguntó sin rodeos

-Papa pitufo,me ofende. ¿no crees que simplemente quisimos venir con ustedes porque los extrañábamos y los queremos mucho?-

-No-

-Muy listo, necesito tu ayuda urgente,metí la pata-

-¿enserio?-

-Bastante,veras: el sueño de mi tropa siempre ha sido pertenecer a la asociación de marinos exploradores no humanos-

-¿necesitas que hable con el líder o algo?-

-Oh no,ya lo hicimos...el problema es que esta compuesta por hombres...

-¿Porque eso es un problema?-

-Ya sabes,les intimida ver chicas y son demasiado tradicionalistas. Me dijeron que solo me iban a aceptar si tenía esposo-

Papa pitufo retrocedió asustado

-No es lo que crees, les dije que había estado casada pero mi esposo murió. Así que después de darme mis condolencias me preguntaron cuales de mi tropa estaban casadas...

-Y la respuesta es : solo una de ellas-

-Estuve a punto de decirles eso...pero entre en pánico y...

-...¿que les dijiste?-

-Que todas ellas lo estaban y...

-No,ya veo donde va esto y no,no dejare que enredes a mis pitufitos en mentiras-

-Oh vamos,solo sería por unos días hasta que pasemos la iniciación , les diremos que son relaciones a larga distancia

-Lo siento,pero es mi última palabra-

-¿ni por la hermana que nunca deseaste?-

-No,mentir no es nada bueno,siempre te lleva a mas mentiras-

Papa pitufo se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda

-Bien,no me dejas elección-

Se llevó dos dedos a la boca para soltar un chiflido,y alguien entró a la cabaña

-¿Nos va a ayudar?-

-No Sassy,el tio papa pitufo se niega a darnos una mano-

El niño se volvió lloroso hacia el

-No es cierto ¿verdad Tio papi? , no dejaras que nuestro sueño se arruine ¿verdad?-

-¿estas usando a un niño para manipularme?-

-Yo,sería incapaz,solo persuadirte induciéndote culpa pero nunca manipularte-

Papa pitufo miró los ojos de Sassy y finalmente se rindió

-Esta bien,hablare con mis pitufos-

-¡Si!- exclamaron los dos abrazando a Papa pitufo

* * *

-¡NO LO HAREMOS PAPA PITUFO! ¡NI HABLAR! ¡PRIMERO PITUFO MUERTO!

-Vamos pitufitos,la familia tiene que apoyarse la una a la otra-

-¡Pero nos piden que nos humillemos!- gritó Filosofo,por primera vez la aldea estuvo de acuerdo con él

-vamos pitufos- exclamó Habil,la pitufina de overol y herramientas en su bolsillo -Haremos lo que sea-

Con esto la expresion de los pitufos cambio, se juntaron en silencio para discutirlo y se volvieron hacia ellas

-¿lo que seá? -

-si,lo que sea-respondió Pitufo

-Bueno...

-Queremos el barco- se adelantó soñador a lo que los otros asintieron

-Claro que no- dijo Habil

-No hay trato-

-Vamos Hábil,cuando entremos a la hermandad podremos tener otro-

-Pero lo hice cuando tenía 50 años-

-Y harás otro-

Las pitufinas se miraron con aprensión pero asintieron frustradas

-ahora nos toca a nosotros-dijo Genio , sus compañeros sabían a lo que se refería,tendrían que fingir ser las parejas de la tropa por todo un día o tal vez mas

-Hay un numero impar entre nuestro grupo y el suyo- dijo Granjero con unas pajas en su mano -Hay tres cortas-

Todos,menos los pitufines , se aproximaron con las manos temblorosas y los que sacaron las largas soltaron gruñidos

-Odio las pajas largas-se quejo Gruñón

Centésimo fue el primero en sacar una corta y lo celebró desvergonzado

-Pitufina,ven a sacar la tuya-

-¿Yo porque?- preguntó contrariada

-No seas prejuiciosa,coopera-

La rubia respiró con fuerza y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver la paja corta . Solo quedaban tres,Granjero,Vanidoso y Fortachon eran lo únicos que no habían sacado

-Fortachon,te regalo un retrato firmado si me dejas sacar la corta-

-No lo creo , no lo vale...y es una pésima oferta-

-por favor,no quiero estar todo el día con la rubia falsa,es insoportable

-¡Te oí Vanidoso!-

-¡Ya se Coqueta,por eso lo grito!-

Los dos se miraban fijamente,temerosos , ansiosos...

-¡SOLO AGARREN UNO QUE NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA!- les gritó Granjero

-Lo siento...¿que es eso de allá?- dijo Vanidoso haciendo que Fortachon se volteara

-¡Ja!-exclamo Vanidoso tomando la pajilla pequeña -¡tengo el ultimo...¿que?- o eso creía , de tan rapido que había actuado,no se dió cuenta que agarró uno largo

-No...Noo-

-¡En tu cara tramposo!-

-¡NOOOOO!- gritó Vanidoso de rodillas sobre el cesped y llorando desesperadamente -nooo,porque a mi...

-¿Estos serán nuestros maridos falsos?-preguntó pitufina Miope viendo como se lamentaban de se desgracia


	2. Chapter 2

_Los pitufos se preparaban para la llegada de la asociación de marineros_

 _-_ No puedo creer que nos rebajemos a hacer esto-dijo Fortachon cruzado de brazos

-¿de que hablas?, tu quedaste libre- le dijo Genio

-¡Lo se! solo quería volver a oírlo- exclamó Fortachon contento

 _Los pitufines se tuvieron que parar juntos ,se habían librado del plan del matrimonio falso pero aun asi tenían que actuar con las niñas como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo. Claro que no todos estaban igual de disgustados_

 _-_ ¡esto es emocionante!-dijo Sassette -Compartiremos todos nuestro hongo y nos divertiremos mucho-

-Y por fin seremos la familia completa que siempre quise- dijo Sassy

-¿son mas de noventa en su barco y dices que son incompletos?-preguntó Travieso de mal humor

 _-_ ¡Papa pitufo! ¡me pitufirehuso a esto!- gritó Filosofo saliendo de su casa

-No recuerdo que hayan mencionado nada de "compartir casa"- intervino Vanidoso igual de molesto

-Vamos pitufitos,no se ve bien que parejas casadas duerman en lugares separados-

-Pero no están casados de verdad- dijo Pitufina compadeciéndose de los demás -¿no es igual de inapropiado que compartieran cuarto?

-¡gracias pitufina!-dijeron todos los que se quejaban

 _Después de pensarlo,Papa pitufo llegó a una conclusion_

-Bien,las chicas dormiran en sus hongos,pero ellas en su cuarto y cada uno de ustedes en el sofa-

-¡¿en el sofá?!-

-¡Oh vamos! ¿serían capaces de dejar a unas señoritas dormir en el sofa en lugar de una cómoda cama?-

-¡Si!-

-Yo no voy a dormir en un sucio sillón- dijo Coqueta estremeciéndose -No sirve para mi sueño de belleza-

-¡Mi sillón no es sucio!-gritó Vanidoso

-Esperen,tengo una idea-intervino Nanny -Nuestros pitufitos dormirán en el sofá...

-¡¿que?!-

-Sólo si esas chicas prometen no golpearlos-

 _Los pitufos dejaron de protestar al oir esa oferta_

 _-_ ¿perdón?-preguntó Fuerte

-Lo que escucharon,no me gusta como se aprovechan de la amabilidad de nuestros pitufos y sean agresivas. Así que si a alguna de ustedes se le ocurre golpear a uno de los nuestros,se acaba el trato-

-Me parece razonable-dijo Papa Pitufo

-A mi tambien,servirá para que trabajen en sus problemas de ira-dijo Mama Pitufina -Nada de lastimarlos

-¿también yo?- preguntó Fuerte

-Sobre todo tú-dijo Papa Pitufo

-¿Fuerte no podrá golpearme?- dijo Fortachon con voz burlesca -¡este es el mejor día de toda mi vida!

 _Se acercó a Fuerte señalandola_

 _-¡_ En tu pitufosa cara!- le gritó y de no ser por Pitufo que le sostuvo la mano a su esposa,Fuerte le hubiera roto la nariz

* * *

 _Los pitufos se formaron con sus supuestas parejas tomadas de los brazos ,sonreían y esperaban la llegada de la asociación,Fortachon y Pitufina se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol compartiendo palomitas ,listos para admirar el espectáculo_

 _Al poco tiempo llegó el grupo,se componía de duentes ,trolls y unas cuentas hadas ,todos ellos hombres. Mamá Pitufina fue la primera en acercarse a recicirlos_

 _-_ ¡que tal! gracias por responder a nuestra...

-si si-dijo uno de ellos -sólo diganos donde están sus hijas junto con sus esposos

 _Las parejas avanzaron haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo exageradamente_

-Es un placer conocerlos -dijo Tontin ,ni siquiera él estaba cómodo con la situación

 _Los asociados los miraron y se juntaron mientras susurraban , al cabo de un momento se separaron y asintieron_

 _-_ Bien,parece que nos hemos equivocado . Pensábamos que mentías con todo ese asunto de la familia

-¿mentir? ¿que les hace pensar eso?- dijo Mamá Pitufina conteniendo la histeria

-Son relaciones a larga distancia-explicó Hábil -nos encanta el mar pero siempre nos damos tiempo para visitar a nuestros...pitufitos..-dijo lo ultimo como si fuera a vomitar

 _Los invitaron a una mesa y Goloso junto con Comelona les sirvieron la comida_

-Excelente,me encantan los panquecitos de mora- dijo un Troll a Goloso

-Gracias,los preparé yo mismo-

-Yo intenté sugerir algo de mi propia cocina pero mi Goloso se propuso a preparar todo-

 _La pitufina parecía contenta pero sus uñas se encajaron en la mesa .rasguñandola_

-Bueno cielito,yo soy el chef a cargo aquí-

-Oh ou- susurró Fortachon

-Bueno,eso no significa que no me permitas hacer absolutamente nada-decía ella con una voz acaramelada

-Es que a mi me gusta mandar en mi propia cocina-respondió Goloso en el mismo tono

-Lo note,no me dejaste tocar nada,osito de algodon-

-Es porque no dejabas de robarte las moras,conejita de pitufichocolate-

-No tendría nesecidad si me hubieras permitido hacer algo,budincito-

-Me arriesgaría a que te tragaras todo,caramelito-

 _A medida que hablaban,se les iba notando el enojo_

 _-_ Yo hubiera hecho uno ,mejor,cucarachita asquerosa-

-¿quieres apostarlo, mi alimaña repulsiva?-

 _Los demás los miraron aterrados hasta que Papá Pitufo rió ,Mama pitufina por un segundo pensó que se había vuelto loco_

 _-_ Siempre hacen esto,es practicamente su rutina. Les gusta fingir que pelean para darnos unos minutos de risa

 _Los demás pitufos se rieron apresuradamente y los del consejo les siguieron_

-Si tienen razon ,fúe divertido,Se nota que en realidad se aman con el alma-

 _Despues de volver a reir,volvieron a sus manjares_

-Será mas dificil de lo que pensé y eso que tenía bajas espectativas de esto-susurró Pitufo a su esposa quien asintió con preocupación


	3. Chapter 3

_Los pitufos y pitufinas terminaron de almorzar, fue una conversación agotadora pero los miembros del consejo estaban satisfechos_

Duende: me alegra haber oído de cuando se conocieron . fue muy agradable que todos nos hayan contado su propia historia

Troll: a mí me gustó la parte en que Miope rescató a Filosofo de atorarse en su propia ventana

Filosofo rasguñó la mesa enfrente de él

Filosofo: ay pero mi cielito , ¿no había forma de que me hicieras lucir menor patético?

Miope: ay mi Filomenso , ¡es decir! Filolindo , no puedo contarlo de otra forma

Filosofo: (en bajo) ¿porque tenías que inventar esa tontería?

Miope: si voy a estar todo él día fingiendo que soy tu esposa al menos necesito divertirme con ello

Filosofo: mira cuatro ojos, si crees que yo...

Miope: (subiendo la voz) ¡¿que me vas a traer ahora mismo más jugo mi Filohermoso?! ¡que amables eres!

Filosofo: no voy a...

Fortachon le dio un codazo señalandole a los miembros del consejo que lo miraban

Filosofo: no voy a dejar que te quedes con sed ,mi dulce zanahoria

A regañadientes se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a las cocinas

Bromista: ¡oye Filosofo! ¿quisieras también traerme algo a mí?

Bufona: ¡y a mí!

Goloso: yo también quiero jugo tu

Y al poco tiempo Filosofo traía una montaña de vasos de jugo amontonados y los empezó a repartir entre los pitufos,la tropa y los terminó solamente le faltaba el de Miope

Miope: ¡Cariño! ¿porque tardaste tanto? ¿porque me dejaste para el final? siendo tu esposa tu prioridad debe ser atenderme primero en lugar de...

Filosofo la interrumpió echándole el vaso de jugo encima de la cabeza por "accidente"

Filosofo: ¡ay chispitufos! ¿como pude ser tan torpe? que pena me da

Cerca de ellos,Pitufina se mordía la lengua para no reírse . Fuerte le dio un codazo en las costillas

Fuerte: puede que sea molesta, pero es mi hermana y no merece un mal rato como el que todos están pasando ahora mismo

Pitufo: estamos fuera de nuestra zona , lo menos que pueden hacer es darnos un poco de apoyo, Ademas si nos aceptan en la asociacion nos veran menos seguido

Fortachon: ¿podrías firmarlo en papel?

En eso estaban cuando uno de los trolls empezó a hablar

Troll: debo decir que aunque tenía mis dudas, ustedes parecen ser las parejas perfectas

Duende: si, eso de andar todas solas navegando parece de mal familia debe de comenzar por un hombre y una mujer en pareja y los hijos vienen despues

Sassette: yo tengo tres papis

Eso causó que todos los presentes escupieran sus bebidas

Duende: ¿tres padres? ¿que significa eso?

Papa pitufo: ¡no es lo que parece!

Sassette: tengo a Papi Gargamel quien me creo,a Papi pitufo quien me convirtió en un pitufo de verdad y recientemente Granjero me adoptó

Granjero: pero no me dice "papi" a mí,me hace sentir viejo

Gourdy: oigan, ¿y eso a mí en que me convierte? ¿la mascota?

Granjero: ya te dije que no eres mascota , te puedes ir cuando quieras

Campesina se aclaró la garganta,recordandole que se suponía que estaba casado

Granjero: oh claro, y también vivimos todos con mi bella esposa

Campesina: buena salvada niño

Poeta (pitufina) : oh aldeanos y marineras encontraron amor , después de tantos años que pasaron dolor...

Poeta: oh santos pitufos,diganme que no soy igual que esta loca

Pintor: deacuerdo , pego podria no ser sincego


	4. Chapter 4

_Los pitufos siguieron con su almuerzo, por suerte los pastelillos de postre de Goloso les hicieron olvidar lo mal que lo estaban pasando . Por supuesto hizo sin pitufresas para los de la TP_

Comelona: por mucho que deteste a Goloso, debo admitir que me encanta la comida que prepara,no le digan que lo dije

Coqueta: mis preciosos labios están sellados

Poeta: no no tocaya , no puedes simplemente rimar "amor" con "amor"

Poeta: pero tocayo, estoy tratando de imponer mi propio estilo

Poeta: ¿tu propio estilo? estoy rodeado de aficionados , saldré a tomar un poco de aire fresco,no puedo seguir aquí

Poeta: has lo que quieras,ojala y te llueva encima

Poeta: se que lo dices para insultarme,pero en realidad eso me inspira siempre

Tomó sus pergaminos y se dispuso a irse pero resbaló con el jugo que Filosofo había tirado y se cayó sobre su espalda con todos sus pergaminos , una de las chicas se levantó rápido a ayudarle a recoger sus cosas

Campesina: ten mas cuidado niño , deberías fijarte donde caminas

Le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a pararse

Poeta: lo siento, soy un poco torpe

Tontin: cielos Filo,¿me están robando mi personaje?

La chica levantó a Poeta del suelo

Poeta: muchas gracias

Campesina: ya puedes soltar mi mano

El pitufo la soltó nerviosamente

Poeta: lo siento

La pitufina entonces se dió cuenta que los del consejo los observaban y se asomó por encima del hombro del pitufo

Campesina: ejem, Poeta...

Poeta: ¿si?

Campesina: no tu vochito, la otra Poeta

Su hermana por fin sacó la vista de sus escritos

Poeta: ¿me buscabas?

Campesina: ¿no vendras a ver que le ocurre a tu tocayo?

Poeta: ¿y yo porque?

Eso hizo que los dle consejo cuchichearan , susurraran y tomaran nota en pergaminos que tenían consigo,esto la hizo reaccionar

Poeta: ¡ah es cierto!

Corrió hacia ellos despavorida y abrazó a Poeta del cuello casi ahogándolo

Poeta: ¡oh mi precioso esposo! ¿como has podido lastimarte así? ¿te has hecho daño?

Poeta: (poniéndose morado) no mas del que me haces ahora

Poeta: oh mi Poeta, mi inspiración , mi muso

Poeta: ¿muso? ¿eso siquiera existe?

Poeta: Moriría si algo ocurriera contigo, ¡oh que tragedia!

Campesina: ¡no adules niña! estas exagerando

Poeta: lo lamento si parezco exagerada pero estoy TAAAN enamorada...

Eso ultimo lo dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que la escucharan en toda la aldea

Poeta: que sólo verte lastimado me podría matar en este mismo instante

Artista: y seguig escuchandote me podgia matag en este mismo instante

Pintor: no crei que llegagia a decig que estoy deacuegdo con ella

Pero el drama de Poeta pareció dejar satisfechos a los miembros asociados que se miraron complacidos

Fortachon: parece que a estos muchachos les encanta el drama sin sentido

Fuerte: eso es lo que hacen las parejas cursis y tontas

Pitufo: gordi,tu me pusiste en cuarentena la vez que me astillé un dedo

Fuerte: se pudo haber infectado y nos hubiéramos visto obligadas a amputarte tus preciosas manitas

Fortachon simuló que vomitaba en la mesa

Fuerte: sólo estas celoso

Fortachon: ¿de que? ¿de ser un melosito?

Fuerte: de que no tienes a nadie tan perfecto a tu lado

Fortachon: yo podría si quisiera

Pitufina: chicos, no empiecen, la vez pasada discutieron por deporte,por tecnicas de levantamiento de pesas, por quien escupía más lejos, todo es competencia para ustedes

Pitufo: eso es cierto , cuando compitieron por aguantar la respiracion fue el colmo , ahora sólo falta que compitan en un concurso de miradas

Fuerte: eso es estupido

Fortachon: si,porque yo ganaría

Pitufina: ay no...

Fuerte: ¿disculpa? creo que quisiste decir que ganaría yo

Pitufina: porque tenías que decirles...

Fortachon: claro que no , yo ganaría en un juego tan tonto como ese

Pitufo:¿y sólo terminamos el postre?

Fuerte: ¿quieres apostar?

Fortachon; dale

Ambos se escupieron en al mano y se la estrecharon, entonces se miraron a los ojos ,tratando de no parpadear

Pitufo: la culpa es mía por bocon


	5. Chapter 5

_Finalmente se levantaron de la mesa, pero los miembros de la asociación no se iban . Querían verlos pasar...tiempo de calidad . Entonces los pitufos tuvieron que integrar a sus falsas esposas a sus actividades normales , excepto Papa pitufo,Fortachon y Fuerte que seguían en su concurso de miradas , se habían cansado de competir sentados asi que se miraban mientras levantaban pesas cada uno_

 _La asociación los vigilaba así que tenían que estar alerta , el primero en recibirlos fue Goloso que estaba compartiendo un helado de zarzaparrilla con Comelona , sorbían cada uno de su pajilla del mismo vaso_

Gnomo: ¿todo bien?

Goloso: ah si, no me importa compartir mi comida si es con mi dulce caramelito azul

Duende: me alegra que estén disfrutando el uno del otro

Goloso: ni se imaginan

 _Asintieron complacidos y se retiraron , Goloso intentó volver al helado pero..._

Goloso: ¡ajua! ¡te lo acabaste todo ,tragona!

 _Llegaron con Pintor y Artista que estaban haciendo retratos uno del otro_

Troll: que hermoso cuadro ese que haces de tu esposa

Pintor: gracias, ella es mi inspiración eterna

 _Los demás del consejo suspiraron con ternura,pero al ver el cuadro de Artista se sorprendieron un poco_

Duende: emm,señorita,¿que es esto?

Artista: es mi sueño eterno , mi dulce esposo corriendo por un campo de lirios

Duende: si , eso lo puedo entender, lo que no entiendo es porque lo has pintado con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza

 _Pintor entonces dejó el cuadro en el que estaban trabajando y corrió al ver el de Artista, en efecto,su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su cabeza estaba censurada_

 _La miró con el ceño fruncido y rápidamente pensó algo_

Pintor:es que a ella le gusta pintag sus pesadillas , su estilo de agte refleja mas angustia

Artista: ¡ah si es! , y una vez soñé que no volvería a veg su magnifique gostro

Duende: oh que terrible, pero no te preocupes, él está contigo ahora

 _Se despidieron de ellos , hablando de lo horrible que sería no volver a verse, cuando los vió alejarse Pintor golpeó el brazo de la chica_

Pintor: ¿porque me has pintado así? pedazo de idiota

Artista: no he podido evitaglo , mis ojos no pudiegon sopogtag algo tan hogible y mi mano se movió sola

Pintor: eges una...

 _Se paró en seco cuando vió que la asociacion les observaba_

Pintor: hegmosa criatuga y la mejog esposa del mundo

 _La asociacion se convencieron completamente (no eran muy listos que digamos), fueron con los demás pitufos_

Vanidoso: oh no, vienen hacia acá , ¿debería huir?

Coqueta: no puedo siguiera fingir que estoy loca por Vanidoso

Pitufina: tengo una idea,¿porque no piensan en si mismos y sustituyen la palabra "yo" con ella y el respectivamente

Vanidoso: buena idea

 _Cuando llegaron hacie ellos, se estaban mirando a los ojos tiernamente_

Vanidoso : eres la cosa mas maravillosa de la faz de la tierra

Coqueta: tu belleza no se compara a nada

Vanidoso: eres perfecto ¡es decir! perfecta, la criatura mas especial del planeta

Coqueta: y eres mucho mejor que Vanidoso

Duende: ¿que dices?

Coqueta: que su rostro es hermoso

 _Despues de dedicarse cincuenta cumplidos más, los dejaron solos y se soltaron de las manos limpiándose con desinfectante_

 _Pitufina y Pitufo se habían puesto a regar las flores, Pitufo ya se había cansado de intentar hacer que su esposa desistiera de su tonta competencia con Fortachon . Ahora se habían puesto a hacer su caminata vespertina y seguían con la mirada fija uno en el otro, ella estaba caminando de espaldas_

Pitufina: ¿crees que esté bien? podría caerse

Pitufo: na, ella sabe bien lo que hace ...espero

Pitufina: ¿de verdad pertenecer a esa asociación de anticuados es tan importante que quieren pasar todo un día siendo miserables?

Pitufo: hemos estado esperando por años, es un sacrificio que vale la pena

 _oyeron un ruido y vieron a Silvestre y Salvaje envueltos en una pelea con una bellota de por medio_

Pitufo: bueno, casi vale la pena


	6. Chapter 6

_Para alivio de todos en la aldea,la noche había caído , los miembros de la asociación se habían reunido en secreto_

Gnomo: parece que Mama pitufina no mentía sobre las parejas de sus hijas

Duende: pues para mí que aquí hay gato encerrado , tal vez deberíamos quedarnos cinco días más

 _Pero dos pitufos , un aldeano y un marinero los escuchaban escondidos detrás de los arbustos_

Nadie: buena idea seguirlos

Ninguna: ¿cinco días mas de esto? hay que decirle a los demás

E hicieron correr la voz por toda la aldea , a nadie le gusto la nueva noticia

Filosofo: ¿cinco días mas? no puedo creerlo

Los tres estaban preparando sus pijamas, Filosofo ponía mantas sobre el sillón individual mientras que los otros dos trataban de hacerse espacio en el más grande

Nadie: se pitufaran volando esos días, no se preocupen

Tontin: cielos Nadie, pero no se si pueda mentir tanto tiempo

El pitufo golpeaba un cojín para moldearlo cuando alguien salió del cuarto de Filosofo gritando

Miope: ¡la cama está llena de hormigas!

Filosofo: ¿de verdad? ¡ay! pero que tonto soy, seguramente se me escaparon de mi granja de hormiga

Tontin: pero Filo, yo te vi liberándolas en...

Filosofo le lanzó una almohada para cortarlo

Filosofo: que mala suerte, espero que te guste el piso

Entonces las otras dos entraron cada una con colchones

Nadie: ¿que hacen?

Torpe: ninguna tuvo una brillante idea

Ninguna: fuimos por los colchones de nuestras literas y los usaremos para dormir aqui, yo me acomodaré en uno y ellas dos en el otro. Moveremos la cama de Filosofo al cuarto de Tontin y Nadie para que ustedes puedan dormir en su litera en lugar de esos incómodos sofás

Filosofo: ahh, pero mi cama...

Torpe: no nos lo agradezcas Filosofo, nos gusta ayudar

Miope sonrió ampliamente y le hablo por lo bajo

Miope: espero que te gusten las hormigas , idiota

* * *

Los dos pitufos, permanecían recostados cada uno en su colchón mientras sus invitadas dormían cómodamente en sus camas

Perezoso: ay, no puedo creer que tenga que estar cinco días más sin mi camita

Poeta: lo se ¿y viste como me miró? creí ver algo en sus ojos

Perezoso: no es fácil dormir casi pitufado al suelo

Poeta: es cierto, debo ser muy ingenuo, una chica como ella jamas se fijaría en un artista sin esperanzas como yo

Perezoso: y también se quedó con mi almohada tan cómoda, me ayuda a tener buenos sueños

Poeta: tienes razón, ¡tengo que seguir mis sueños! no pierdo nada por intentar

Perezoso: ahh, buenas noches Poeta

Poeta: buenas noches Perezoso, gracias por tus pitufosos consejos

Perezoso: ¿para que están los amigos?

* * *

Pitufo: ¡esto ya es demasiado! ¡es el colmo!

Fuerte: lo se, ¿cinco días más?

Pitufo: que cinco días ni que cangrejos marinos, ¡yo hablo de ustedes dos!

 _Estaban en pijama encima de la cama de Fortachon , él y Fuerte continuaban su competencia de miradas con Pitufo por en medio , ninguno parecía dispuesto a dormir o parpadear siquiera_

Pitufo: Fortachon, si no quieres cedernos tu cama podemos irnos al barco

Fortachon: esto es por el juego, no mi cama , de hecho ahora que ella se acostó aquí la voy a tener que quemar , ¡y acaparas todas las sabanas!

 _Tiro de las mantas hacia él pero Fuerte las sujetó firmemente_

Fuerte: ¡no ,tu lo haces!

 _Y porsupuesto se empezaron a pelear por las sabanas mientras Pitufo trataba de detenerlos gritándoles "_ ¡paren ya!" _, se oyeron unos pasos y alguien abrió la puerta de repente_

Pitufina: ¡quieren por favor dejarme dor...mir...

 _Pitufina se había quedado impactada al ver a los tres peleando y se detuvieron cuando ella abrió la puerta_

Pitufina: ...no quiero saber

 _Salió del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo y se oyó el cerrar de una puerta_

Pitufo: bien, eso no fue para nada incomodo

Fortachon: bueno, tomando en cuenta que...

Pitufo: estaba siendo sarcástico , Fuerte sabes que detesto dormir solo pero estoy considerando la idea de irme al barco ahora

Fuerte: está muy oscuro , tendría que ir contigo para asegurarme de que llegues bien

Pitufo: ¡por todos los siete mares!

Fortachon: oigan, podría dormir con los ojos abiertos

Fuerte: yo también

Pitufo: porfavor no, sabes que odio que hagas eso

Fuerte: ¿quieres que pierda?

 _Pitufo sabía que su esposa acabaría con el juego si se le pidiera , pero tambien sabía que si perdía contra Fortachon le haría la criatura más triste sobre la tierra_

Pitufo: ahg, las cosas que hago por amor

 _Se acomodó mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de no pensar en la mirada de ambos a sus costados_


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente , con excepción de Papa Pitufo,Pitufina y los niños, todos amanecieron con dolor de espalda , Vanidoso se levantó malhumorado

Vanidoso : esto no es bueno para mi sueño de belleza

Centésimo: te pones cinco cremas diferentes a diario,creo que estarás bien sin unas pocas horas

Su gemelo se levantó con los huesos sonando

Centésimo: debería haber un pitufo quiropráctico

Vanidoso asintió, en ese momento de uno de los cuartos salió la pitufina rubia, ya bañada y vestida. Vanidoso supuso que era Coqueta sin maquillarse aun

"Buenos dias pitufos"

Vanidoso: seguro son buenos para tí, dormiste muy cómoda en mi cama de plumas de ganso

Tanto Centesimo como la otra chica empezaron a reir

Vanidoso: ¿que dije?

Centésimo: ella no es Coqueta

Vanidoso: ¿de que hablas? es igual a ella sin ya sabes, todo eso que se pone en el rostro

La pitufina extendió su mano

Cien: yo soy Cien, soy nueva en la Tropa . Y si me parezco tanto a Coqueta es un larga historia y se relaciona con un espejo mágico y un rayo , fue bastante loco pero heme aquí

Para este punto Vanidoso y cualquier pitufo ya habían escuchado de situaciones más locas que esta

Vanidoso: de acuerdo lamento la hostilidad , pero si te vistes y peinas como Coqueta no será difícil confundirlas

Cien: ¿que sugieres que haga?

Vanidoso: ¿tomar individualidad? Centésimo lo hace con comentarios sarcásticos para burlarse de mi

Centésimo: No es que sea algo que pueda evitar

Vanidoso: ¡de eso hablo! pero tu puedes hacer otra cosa

La empujó al espejo de la cocina , porque por supuesto que la casa de Vanidoso estaba infestada de ellos y antes de que ella pudiera protestar Vanidoso ya le había atado el cabello y le puso una flor azul en él

Vanidoso: lo tenía guardado para Centésimo pero jamás se lo quizo poner

Centésimo: porque a cualquiera le gustaría ser confundido contigo

Vanidoso: te aconsejo que expreses tu pitufez en otra forma que comentarios hirientes , ese puesto ya lo ocuparon muchos pitufos

Pero la pitufina abrazó a Vanidoso

Cien: ¡me encanta! ¡se lo enseñaré a peluquera para que me peine así todos los días!

Ella salió de la casa y luego volvió para preguntar donde estaba el hongo de Barbero

Vanidoso: sabes, no son tal malas . Tal vez si podamos formar un lazo de amistad después de todo

En ese momento abrió la puerta de su propio cuarto pero terminó encontrándose frente a frente con Coqueta que tenía una mascarilla verde en la cara y su cabello estaba recogido con tubos

Coqueta: ¿que quieres?

Vanidoso gritó y salió corriendo de la casa,Centésimo tuvo que taclearlo para que dejara de huir

Centésimo: ¿que te pasa?

Vanidoso: ¡fue horrible! ¡es un monstruo!

Centesimo: ¡pitufate hombre!

Le dió una cachetada para que se calmara, estaba haciendo un escándalo en medio de la aldea

Sassette: ¡ardillas asustadas! ¿que le sucede?

Calmada: con temor a equivocarme diría que vio a Coqueta recién levantada

Las otras niñas se abrazaron como si tuvieran escalofríos

Corajuda: lo más horrible que he visto en mi vida

Cerca de ahí,Filosofo estaba de peor humor

Filosofo: ¿como le hacen a un genio como yo dormir en el suelo?

Nadie: hubieras podido dormir en tu cama de no haber sido por las hormigas

Filosofo: cállate , ese no es el punto

Nadie: bueno, Tontin y yo oímos toda la noche lo enojado que estas de tener que fingir ser el esposo de alguien que odias

De su cuarto salieron las tres pitufinas, Torpe tenía tres rocas en una caja

Torpe: se que están molestos,por eso les traje estos regalos

Les dió una piedra a cada uno

Tontin: ay, estas rocas son fantásticas , únicas en mi colección

Filosofo: Tontin, yo vi que la recogió de nuestro patio

Miope le dio un pisotón para que se callara

Nadie: gracias por las piedras, son muy lindas

El pitufo puso la roca junto con una caja llena de otras piedras que Tontin le había regalado en cada uno de sus cumpleaños


	8. Chapter 8

Los pitufos fueron a desayunar,cuando el consejo de asociados llegó fingieron sorpresa cuando les anunciaron que se quedarían más tiempo. Fuerte y Fortachon tenían los ojos rojos de no haber dormido en todo el día pero no rompían el contacto , Pitufo se había quedado dormido con la cara sobre su plato de sopa , ´Pitufina lo sacudió para despertarlo

Pitufo: lo siento, pero no pude dormir bien con estos dos encima de mí...eso se oyó muy mal

Pitufina: deberían terminar con esto de una pitufa vez

Pitufo: si, de todos modos es obvio quien va a terminar ganando

Pitufina entonces dejó su sopa

Pitufina: ¿que significa eso?

Pitufo: bueno, es claro que Fuerte resistirá mucho más , Fortachon debería retirarse ahora con dignidad

Pitufina: oh vamos, los dos tienen la misma posibilidad de ganar

Pitufo: si ,tienes razón

Pitufina: ahora solo me estas pitufando el avion

Pitufo: pues lo siento, pero he visto todas sus competencias y Fuerte siempre gana. No veo porque esta lucha de miradas tendría que ser diferente

Pitufina: Fortachon es perfectamente capaz de superarla

Pitufo: sigue diciéndote eso

Pitufina: ¡un segundo! pero que tonterías estamos diciendo , ¿porque peleamos en el lugar de ellos?

Pitufo: lo se, perdona es ridiculo. Ganar no es lo importante

Los dos se sonrieron ...y al cabo de un segundo se levantaron corriendo hasta donde estaban Fortachon y Fuerte . Al primero se le empezaban a cerrar los parpados,necesitaba parpadear

Pitufina: ¡Fortachon si ganas te regalo toda mi reserva de pastel de frutas!

Pitufo: Fuerte si ganas prometo que no me volveré a quejar de tus ronquidos

Pitufina: ¡si ganas haré tu cama toda la semana!

Pitufo: ¡si ganas haré tu trabajo durante un mes!

Pitufina: ¡si pierdes le diré a Filosofo que te recite su autobiografía! ¡supera eso Pitufo!

Pitufo: no quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas elección . Fuerte, si ganas haré todo lo que me pidas ya sabes donde

Pitufina: ¡oh vamos! ¡yo no puedo hacer algo como eso! eso es trampa

Pitufo: todo se vale en la guerra y el amor , y esto es la guerra

Fortachon: saben, en realidad ya habíamos acordado que sería un empate

Pitufina: ¿que?

Fuerte: pero sus ofertas son demasiado tentadoras para dejarlas pasar, ¡asi que el juego sigue!

Los otros dos se golpearon en la frente

Pitufina: yo y mi bocota

Pitufo: estuvo tan cerca de terminar , ¡por esto no debo de ser ambicioso!

El resto de los pitufos siguio comiendo con naturalidad

Duende: entonces pitufos, respondan algo . ¿Son felices?

Bromista: por supuesto, ¿que mejor que vivir con nuestras chicas?

Vanidoso: las amamos mucho

Poeta: yo cuando veo a mi tocaya pienso en todo lo que siempre soñé

Suspiró y se recargó en la mesa

Poeta: cuando estoy con ella no escucho otra voz que la belleza de su acento , mi nariz no huele otro aroma que el de tierra y humedad que desprende de tanto estar trabajando bajo el sol...

Vanidoso hizo un gesto de asco , Poeta (la pitufina) levantó una ceja confundida

Poeta: y mis ojos no ven otra cosa que su cabello castaño que carga una flor consigo y sus ojos azules cansados pero no por eso sin energía para seguir

Los demás pitufos y pitufinas se miraron estupefactos con excepción de Campesina que bajó la cabeza para que nadie se diera cuenta que su rostro se había puesto morado y Poeta pisó a su tocayo para que dejara de hablar

Poeta: ¡au! ¿fue algo que dije?

Pixie: bueno,ciertamente ha dicho cosas muy bonitas pero yo nunca he visto a su esposa con una flor en el sombrero

Y ciertamente,había por lo menos tres chicas con una flor pero Poeta no era una de ellas,ella llevaba una pluma roja

Poeta: eh si...porque ella ...yo...

Poeta: ¡es que yo llevaba una en nuestra primera cita! ¡y ese recuerdo quedó en su memoria por siempre!

Poeta: oh si claro, eso es justo lo que yo estaba pensando

Campesina: y a Poeta le gusta ayudarme en la tierra, por eso dice lo del olor y todo eso

Pero eso no les sirvió tanto como el día anterior, los del consejo dejaron de hacer preguntas pero estaban dudosos aún. Artista agarró el cuelo de Poeta y lo acercó hacia ella

Artista: casi lo echas a pegdeg , tontuelo , nueva regla ¡tu no hablas!

Los soltó bruscamente haciéndolo caer de la silla

Duende: entonces si están felices no les importaría decirme ¿porque duermen todos en cuartos separados?

Esto hizo que todos se atragantaran

Papa pitufo: ¿de donde ha oido...

Troll: los vimos por las ventanas, alguno de ustedes no la cerró

Todos voltearon a ver a Vanidoso

Vanidoso: necesito la brisa para mi sueño de belleza

Troll: asi que confiensen ¿que clase de matrimonio duerme separado?

Toda la tropa se quedó en blanco , les habían agarrado desprevenidas

Papa pitufo: bien,creo que es hora de decir la verdad...

Mama pitufina: ¡todavía no se casan!

Papa pitufo: si exacta...¿que?

Mama pitufina: planeabamos las bodas hasta el proximo mes pero tuvimos que fingir para que nos aceptaran rapido

Duende: bueno, esto es decepcionante

Mama pitufina: ¡pero adelantaremos las bodas! ¡se casaran en tres dias!

pitufos: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?

Papa pitufo: señores, ¿sería posible que nos disculparan un momento? pitufines , ¿porque no les tocan algo de musica en lo que nosotros hablamos

Los niños asintieron y se llevaron al consejo lejos para dar oportunidad hablar a los adultos

Cuando se aseguró de que estaba lejos Papa pitufo se volvió hacia la pitufina vieja

Papa pitufo: ahora , solamente necesito que me expliquen con tranquilidad...¿ACASO HAS PITUFADO LA RAZON?

Mama pitufina: entre en panico

Papa pitufo: ¿panico? ¡esto ya estuvo bueno! no vamos a casar a nuestros pitufos

Fortachon: ¡díselo Papa pitufo!

Mama pitufina: pero serían bodas de mentiras, fingidas , vamos...

Papa pitufo: me estas pidiendo que extienda sus mentiras y no puedo darle ese mal ejemplo a mis pitufitos

El resto de la tropa intercambiaron miradas (excepto Fuerte que seguía clavada con Fortachon)

Mama pitufina: ¿me estas diciendo que tu nunca mientes?

Papa pitufo: absopitufamente no

Mama pitufina: ¿nunca? ¿y si puedo probar lo contrario? ¿y si puedo probar que mientes todo el tiempo enfrente de tus pitufos entonces nos ayudaran?

Fortachon: ¡aceptamos!

Genio: si, Papa pitufo jamás mentiría

Mama pitufina : bien, ajem

Todas las de la tropa sacaron un papel de sus gorros

Mama pitufina: disfrazaste a la aldea para convencer a soñador de que había llegado al espacio

Pitufo: le dijiste a un gnomo estafador que tenia fiebre de pitufo

Fuerte: construyeron un dragon para alejar a un caballero farsante,luego llegó un dragon de verdad pero la intencion es lo que cuenta

Miope: le diste tu palabra de pitufo a una hechicera para devolverle un vestido magico pero resultó ser un engaño

Torpe: te disfrazaste de pitufo hechicero para engañar a Gargamel

Y despues de media hora la tropa había recitado un total de cien mentiras . Todos los aldeanos se quedaron boquiabiertos

Papa pitufo: pero...¡eso no es justo! la mayoría fueron para salvar a mis pitufitos

Mama pitufina: buenas o no seguían siendo mentiras

Pitufo: por lo tanto les enseñaste a ellos que en efecto,todo se resuelve con mentiras

Los pitufos apretaron sus puños con rabia y se reunieron a discutirlo

Bromista: ¡mas vale que no sean bodas de verdad

Goloso: ¡y les costará limpiar la aldea de cabo a rabo!


	9. Chapter 9

_Ahora todos los pitufos se encontraban planeando sus bodas falsas . El consejo se había encargado de las invitaciones ,Pitufina tenía mucho trabajo , ella Mama pitufina,Fuerte y las niñas serían las únicas mujeres que no se "casarían" por lo que terminó siendo la dama de honor de casi todos y como Fuerte seguía en su competencia con Fortachon,le había tocado todo el trabajo._

 _Primero tuvo que ir con Sastre quien junto a costurera se encontraban confeccionando los trajes_. _Para no pelearse habían acordado que cada quien haría los trajes de su propia familia,el los trajes de los novios y ella los vestidos._

Sastre: ¿esa falda con ese corte?

Costurera: ¿quien está haciendo los vestidos? ¿tu? parece que no

Siguió trabajando , en eso por error agarró un pedazo de tela de las de ella

Costurera: ¡deje ahí!

Sastre: lo siento...oye esto se siente diferente a las mías

Costurera: es algodón, es especial para Hipocondríaca , cree que es alérgica a la lana

El pitufo entonces agarró los dibujos de los diseños que tenía

Sastre: ¿los vas a hacer todos diferentes? ¿no es mucho trabajo?

Costurera: si,pero ¿a ellas les importa? "Costurera; Torpe necesita uno no tan largo para que no se tropiece con el" o "Oye huerca, me gustaría que el mio tenga para guardar mis galletas" y hasta "Madmoiselle , quisiega que el mio luciega como una obra maestra"

Sastre: "Oye Sastre ¿le puedes poner al mío bellas plumas de pavo real para que convine con mi bello rostro" o "oye boshito , hazme uno que no sea tan elegante por que me gusta ser sencillo como yucateco" y lo peor "¡Oye Sastre! blabla no se cómo le vas a hacer blablabla pero el mío tiene que reflejar mi gran ingenio interior blabla porque yo soy el mas blabla...

Ambos: ¡son unos malagradecidos!

Se hizo un silencio hasta que Sastre tomó uno de los modelos

Sastre: ¿podría hacer el de Artista? puedo usar bordado de punto de cruz para que parezca que tiene dibujado algo

Costurera: ¿punto de cruz? ¿y si te enseño a hacer bordado yugoslavo? lo aprendí cuando viajamos a Portugal

Pitufina al ver que todo estaba en orden ahora decidió retirarse, al caminar por la aldea vió a Fortacho y Fuerte haciendo lagartijas sin dejarde mirarse a los ojos,Pitufo estaba recostado sobre sus codos y cantaba a la oreja de Fortachon "duérmete niño,duérmete ya,que viene el gato y te comerá". Fúe hacia ellos y jaló a Pitufo para que se levantara

Pitufina: ¿y si en lugar de hacer perder a Fortachon me ayudas con esto? Necesito supervisar los preparativos de las bodas falsas

Pitufo: lo siento,vaya ya deben de haberse arrancado los ojos entre ellos

Llegaron a la cocina y Goloso y Comelona estaban peleando por la capa del pastel

Comelona: ¡nosotras no podemos comer pitufresas!

Goloso: ¡y los pitufos no comemos algas marinas!

Comelona: ¡pero no va a matarlos!

Goloso: ¡entonces no comen!

Pitufo: Goloso, no vas a usar pitufresas para el pastel ¿no tienes un suplemento?

Pitufina: puedes usar fresas silvestres como las que usan los humanos

Goloso: ¡jamas me rebajaría!

Pitufo: pues has lo que quieras pero no pondrás a mi tropa en riesgo de envenenarse

Goloso gruñó y se dispuso a probar de la crema pastelera que él había hecho pero terminó agarrando sin querer de la de ella y comió un poco

Comelona: ¡epa! ¡eso es mío!

Goloso: ¡con razón esta tan..tan...¿que le pusiste que sabe un poco salado?

Comelona: es sal de agua de mar,la uso para condimentar todas mis comidas

Goloso: creo que quedaría mejor con un poco de nuez moscada

Comelona: ¡no me digas que hacer!

Pero Goloso ya había mezclado los ingredientes y antes que pudiera protestar le metió una cucharada a la boca,ella lo saboreó por un momento

Comelona: manzanas,esto quedaría perfecto si usamos manzanas en lugar de pitufresas o maíz

Goloso: ¡que buena idea!

Pitufina: ¿quieren que vayamos por ellas?

Goloso: ¡si por favor!

Comelona: ¿y si hacemos un pastel de doce pisos? unos de ellos adornados con flores y trufas para representar a la aldea y otros con caracolas pequeñas y algas marinas para representar a la tripulación?

Mientras conversaban sobre el diseño del pastel,los dos pitufos se retiraron y se dispusieron a ir a los huertos

Pitufina: eso fue

Pitufo: extraño

Pitufina: ¿en realidad estaban teniendo una conversación decente?

Pitufo: fue lindo pero también me aterró

Con ayuda de campesina y Granjero bajaron manzanas de los arboles y las pusieron en unas carretas

Granjero: ya son las ultimas,espero que alcancen

Campesina volteó a ver por encima de su hombro como si buscara algo

Pitufo: ¿que buscas?

Campesina: ¿yo? nada

Pitufina: creo que "nada" viene desde los campos de zanahorias con Poeta

Señaló enfrente de ella donde los dos Poetas se dirigían a ellos discutiendo

Poeta (pitufina) : ¿porque no puedo recitar mis sentimientos?

Poeta (pitufo) : no se supone que hables sobre tragedias el día de tu boda

Poeta: pero mi corazón no recita lo que no siento , y este asunto sólo me trae angustia

Poeta: tu presencia me trae angustia

Pitufo: hola Poetas

Poetas: hola Pitufo (Pitufina)

Campesina: ¿que hacen aqui?

Poeta (pitufo) : busco inspiración y que mejor lugar que en la naturaleza

Pitufina y Pitufo intercambiaron miradas y ambos sonrieron ambos se despidieron y se llevaron las manzanas a donde Goloso

Granjero: mare, ahora que me acuerdo también tengo que ir a algún sitio , vamos Poeta

Su amigo bajó la cabeza

Poeta: esta bien, ya voy

Granjero: tu no niño,la otra Poeta

Tomó a la chica del brazo y la arrastró consigo

Campesina : bueno,ya que estas aquí podrías ayudarme con lo que quedó de las semillas de manzanas

Poeta: oh claro

Se levantó a recoger unas cubetas mientras ella empujaba otra se alejó del huerto

Poeta: no entiendo porque tuvimos que irnos

Granjero: mas tarde te explico

Siguieron caminando pero terminaron cruzándose con Pintor y Artista quienes estaban discutiendo a todo pulmón

pintor: ¡yo segue quien haga la pintuga paga la seguemonia!

Artista: ¡sobre mi cadáver!

Pintor: eso puede arreglagse

Sacó de su chaqueta un guante y con él le dio una bofetada y se retiró furibundo

Granjero: ¿para eso querías el guante que te presté?

Pintor: ¿paga que más? ¿limpiar letginas?

Artista parecía furiosa también pero Poeta la detuvo y le dijo que contara hasta tres como les había dicho su psiquiatra

Pintor: "yo lo haguia mejor con los ojos cegados" quisiega ver eso

"¡cuidado Pintor!"

Pero fue demasiado tarde para esquivar un globo que se estrelló contra su cara y quedó todo embarrado de pintura , Sassette y Sassy (con la ropa llena de pintura y una carreta de globos junto a ellos) se quedaron atónitos frente a él

Sassy: fue un accidente

Sassette: ¡corre por tu vida!

Los dos echaron a correr pero Pintor logró agarrar al niño del brazo

Pintor: ¡sacre bleu! ¡miga lo que has hecho!

Sassy: lo lamento

Pintor: pego desde luego que lo lamentas ¿azul pitufo con anaganjado? ¡esos cologues no combinan pequeño tontuelo!

Sassy: estabamos jugando

Pintor: ¿con mis pintugas?

Sassy: no,esas son de Artista

En eso suspiró y soltó al niño

Pintor: la proxima vez no la cuentan

Sassy: ¡eres un aburrido!

Pintor: ¿abugido? ¿yo?

Sassette había llegado corriendo y cuando se encontró con Granjero casi la rompe las costillas cuando lo abrazó

Granjero: ¿y a ti que te pasó?

Sassette: es Sassy ,estabamos jugando a las guerras de pintura y por accidente su globo golpeó a Pintor ,¡ahora lo tiene!

Artista (que ya había logrado calmarse) los oyó y apartó a Poeta

Artista: ¿dejaste a Sassy sólo con ese desquiciado?

Se quitó la chaqueta y preparó sus puños avanzando a la direccion que Sassette le indicó , Poeta (en vano) se agarró de ella para detenerla

Poeta: Arty no , ¡tu tratamiento!

Artista: ¡al diabloe mi tgatamiento! ¡si a ese se le ocuge ponegle un dedo encima al pequeño Sassy lo voy a despellejag!

Granjero: mejor vamos a ver que pasó

Los cuatro fueron donde Sassette les indicó y en lugar de ver a Pintor gritando como loco lo encontraron lanzando globos de pintura al niño , ambos estaban riendo

Pintor: ¿quien es el abugido ahoga?

Al ver que se divertían,Sassette se soltó de Granjero y fue con ellos atacando a Pintor por la espalda

Pintor: ¡no es justo! ¡dos contra uno no vale!

Artista se unió y tomó un gran balde de los que sobraron y se lo echó encima a Pintor

Pintor: ¡pagagas por eso!

Artista: ¡adelante!

Poeta entonces hizo mas globos y se unió , quedaron aldeanos contra marineros

Sassette: ¡ayúdanos Granjero!

Poeta: ¡no podemos uno y medio contga dos y medio!

Granjero iba a desistir pero se encogió de hombros y se unió a la lucha , Pitufo y Pitufina habían regresado de vigilar la decoración de Coqueta y Vanidoso , los vieron luchando y riendo,cuando se les acabó la pintura se lanzaron lodo

Pitufina: quien lo diría

Pitufo le sonrió de lado mientras contemplaba el espectáculo


	10. Chapter 10

_Por fin Pitufina y Pitufo habían terminado de supervisar los preparativos para las bodas falsas,al menos por ese dí su descanso ,Pitufina había llegado a su casa para probarse el vestido de dama de honor. Era un lindo y sencillo traje purpura ,salió de su cuarto para enseñárselo a los demás (aunque solamente Pitufo la vio ya que Fortachon y Fuerte seguían en su jueguito de miradas)_

 _-_ ¿que les parece? -decía ella dando una vuelta -¿no me veo gorda con esto o sí?-

-Por supuesto que no,Pitufina-dijo Fortachon sin apartar los ojos (que ya se le habían puesto rojos) de la otra pitufa

-¿Lo dices enserio Fortachon?-preguntó conmovida

-Claro, lo que te hace ver gorda son todas las galletas que te pitufaste- respondió y tubo que usar su brazo para bloquear el cojín que Pitufina le lanzó enfadada

Pitufo rió por lo bajo

-No te preocupes,te ves genial-

-Gracias,al menos alguien sí es considerado y caballero-

"Al menos alguien si es considerado y caballero" repitió Fortachon en tono burlesco y si Pitufina no hubiera apostado a su favor,le hubiera atacado ahí mismo

En ese momento,la asociación de marineros entraron ,cada uno con sus libretas

-¡oigan! no pueden entrar así a la casa de una dama,no es cortes-

Pero ellos los ignoraron y prefirieron centrarse en los dos pitufos que competían

-Hemos venido a informarles sobre el juez para las bodas-

-No hace falta-dijo Fortachon -Papa pitufo los casará-

-Oh claro,aceptamos su oferta pero creemos que será mas apropiado conseguir a nuestro juez,uno con título-

-¿QUE?- exclamaron los cuatro , tan impactados que Fortachon rompió el contacto visual

-¡JA! gané yo...

-¡cállate Fuerte!-le gritó él y se dirigió a la asociación -¿un juez? ¿uno de verdad? ¿los casaría de verdad?-

Los marineros se voltearon a ver confundidos

-Pero por supuesto,¿porque los casaría falsamente?

Fuerte cubrió la boca de Fortachon

-¡Bueno! que gusto ,les haremos saber a todos ¡adios! tenemos mucho que hacer-

Y antes que pudieran discutir los empujó y sacó de la casa

Tan pronto estuvieron seguros que estaban lejos Pitufina y Fortachon empezaron a caminar en círculos

-¿que vamos a hacer? ¡esto es horrible! debemos decirle a Papa pitufo-

-Estas bodas se acaban ahora ¡vamos!-

Fuerte se paró enfrente de la puerta

-oigan,pensemos un momento,no podemos terminar todo así como así-

-¡Fuerte no me importa cuanto desean ser parte de ese estúpido club! Esto ya es un diferente nivel-

-Es cierto,Pitufo; porfavor dile a tu esposa que entre en razón-

Él y Fuerte intercambiaron miradas y asintieron como si se comunicaran por la mente

-Muy bien,busquemos a Papa pitufo-

-¿donde estará?-

-Me dijo Mama pitufina que estarían revisando el cuarto de pánico-

Pitufina y Fortachon arquearon una ceja

-¿el cuarto de pánico? pero no está terminado-

-además ¿porque ahora?-

-¡no lo sé! ¿tengo cara de secretaria? solo vamos para allá-

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la compuerta para el cuarto de pánico con paso firme,Fortachon la abrió y asomó su cabeza

-¿Papa pitufo? ¿estas a...

Y en ese momento sintió que le pateaban y cayó al suelo del sotano , acto seguido sintió que Pitufina caía sobre él

-Lo siento-

Ambos miraron hacia arriba y miraron a Fuerte moviendo la puerta para cerrarla

-¡oigan! ¿que creen que hacen?-

-Lo sentimos club es el sueño de Mama pitufina y no podemos dejar que se arruine-

-Les dejaremos tres comidas al día-

-¡NO HABLAN EN SERIO!-

-¡NO NOS PUEDEN SIMPLEMENTE ENCERRAR AQUÍ!

-De hecho , es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo-

Ella cerró la puerta mientras los otros dos le gritaban,le puso encima una enorme roca

-¿crees que tengan aire suficiente?-

-No te preocupes,Genio dijo que era posible que algún pitufo (por ejemplo; Tontín) cayera por ahí y se quedara atorado,lo diseñó para que pudiera sobrevivir hasta que alguien le encontrara-

-¿escuchas lo que dice Genio?-

-A veces realmente no tengo nada que hacer-

Ambos corrieron hacia la casa ,ahora era Pitufo el que caminaba en círculos

-¡santos cangrejos!-

-Cielo,tranquilo-

-¿que me tranquilice? ¡dejamos a Pitufina y Fortachon encerrados! ¡estoy tan loco como tú!-

-Relájate,no estarán allí para siempre.Sólo hasta que acaben las bodas-

-¿y luego que? ¡nos mataran! podemos contra Fortachon pero ¿Pitufina? podría matarnos con la mirada-

-Ya pensé en ellos,mientras tú entrabas en pánico yo diseñé un de las bodas zarpamos de inmediato , le dejamos una nota a Genio en su puerta y cuando los saque ya estaremos lejos,la próxima vez que veamos a los pitufos será en , no se ¿cinco meses? ya no estarán enojados con nosotros para entonces-

-Eso es...en realidad bastante razonable-

-Sí,aveces yo también puedo ser lista-

Se iba a reclinar de espaldas a la pared pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó

-Repito,sólo aveces-

Él se rió y la ayudó a levantarse pero dejó de sonreír al recordar algo

-Ay no,ahora yo seré quien esté a cargo de todos los preparativos-

-Bueno,yo estuve todo el tiempo encerrada en mi estúpido juego con Fortachon y puedo encanta dar ordenes-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa-

-Por cierto ¡yo gane!-

Empezó a hacer un baile para celebrarlo

-Que bien que te alegre cielo, que esto te importe mucho más que el hecho de ¡QUE ACABAMOS DE HACER ALGO MALO Y POSIBLEMENTE ILEGAL!-


End file.
